Not So Fearless
by HeiMao3
Summary: No hay día que no piense en hay día en que no piense en ella. No hay día en que no hable con ella de algo trivial para darme cuenta de que es a su lado que quiero estar, pero que siempre acabo esquivando el tema que quiero tocar.


Hola gente! No, esto no es un momento, pero lo podría haber incluido, meh. Mejor no. Espero que les guste, más abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so fearless<strong>

No sé si pueda lograrlo. No sé si sea capaz de por fin decirle que la quiero como algo más que una amiga o más simple, que la amo. Es tan complicado...

No hay día que no piense en hacerlo. No hay día en que no hable con ella de algo trivial para darme cuenta de que es a su lado que quiero estar, pero que siempre acabo esquivando el tema que quiero tocar.

Y no solo yo estoy cansado con esta situación, ella también. Siempre que hablamos, en sus ojos hay esperanzas de que diga algo. Lleva esperando una respuesta mía desde que apagamos el superordenador.

"Tendremos más momentos juntos, incluso sin Lyoko"

Era verdad que pasábamos tiempo juntos, sin preocuparnos porque de un momento a otro sonara el teléfono y tuviéramos que dejar nuestra conversación a medias por salvar el mundo. Eso ya no. Pero de eso, hace ya un año.

Desde que empezamos el nuevo curso, Odd no para de decirme que me declare, que se me va a acabar el tiempo, que William anda detrás de ella, que soy idiota por no haberlo hecho antes y que sino, lo hará él por mi.

Tiene razón en dos cosas. Primero, en que soy un idiota por no haberlo hecho antes. Esto nos lleva a la segunda cosa en la que tiene razón; se me acaba el tiempo.

Yumi es un año mayor que yo y se gradúa este año. Si no le digo nada... ella se irá a la Universidad y la perderé para siempre.

No sé porqué, pero hoy pienso más en ella. Más que otros días. Yo mismo me noto distraído y no soy el único. Odd también lo nota. No por nada es mi mejor amigo.

- Ulrich ¿estás bien? - ni siquiera sé qué responderle - No me digas que estás pensando en Yumi.

Suspiro. Sabe bien que estoy pensando en cómo van las cosas con ella. Ayer estuvimos hablando por teléfono hasta tarde, recordando momentos en Lyoko en los que casi no volvemos a ver un nuevo día. Ella me confesó que lo pasó muy mal cuando probamos ese nuevo programa para ir al sector 5. Fui incapaz de decirle que me desesperé al verla caer al mar digital en el bosque sin que yo pudiera salvarla.

- Vamos, habla con ella.

- ¿Y qué digo? Hola Yumi, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil decirlo. Siempre lo he pensado. Decirle que era el amor de mi vida, aunque eso sonara grande para un adolescente como yo. No me importaba, sabía que no me arrepentiría.

- Está bien, pero...

Odd debe estar frustrado porque no soy como él. No me malentiendan, pero si él quisiera, podría estar saliendo con Sissi. Esa habilidad con las chicas es algo que yo no tengo.

- Necesitas estar mas relajado. - en ese momento supe que me haría una demostración de cómo tenía que hacerlo según él - _Yumi, ven debo decirte algo, te amo._ No es tan complicado.

Sí que es complicado. Yo no soy él.

- Dime, ¿tienes otro plan estúpido?

La conversación no da para más. Ambos sabemos que soy un caso perdido. Quiero pensar que de hoy no pasa el que hable con ella.

Termina la clase y salimos al patio. Allí está ella. Con _él_. William siempre está alrededor de ella y eso me pone nervioso. El solo pensar que él pueda pedirle que sea su novia y que ella diga que sí... no, no quiero pensarlo.

Es verdad que van a la misma clase, pero no por eso hay que verse fuera ¿o sí?

Odd me anima para que vaya a hablar con ella estando él delante. Él piensa que William es un buen amigo, colega, compañero, pero no. Al menos no para mí.

Al fin lo veo irse y debería acercarme, pero no sé qué decirle.

- Ve ahora - Odd me empuja a ir con ella.

William diciendo que le gusta su nuevo corte de pelo... ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes?

- Ulrich, ¿estás bien?

- Eh... sí. Tengo algo importante que decirte. - me mira preguntando el qué - Bueno... ya sabes que... que fuimos guerreros de Lyoko y eso... quería decirte que... tenemos un largo camino que recorrer...

Puedo sentir la mirada de Odd en la nuca, así como su risa en este momento. Debo parecer patético con tanto tartamudeo.

- Y... ya no tenemos misiones y...

- Entonces...

Y no pude decirle nada más. Un error en el sistema de megafonía arruinó la que podría haber sido mi oportunidad.

- Tenemos que ir con los demás.

Después de juntarnos, llegamos a la conclusión de que había una ligera posibilidad de que XANA despertase. Aquello era malo. No quería tener la presión de tener que preocuparme por salvar el mundo antes que preocuparme por ella.

¿Por qué ahora?

Al final, no hubo resultados que afirmaran la existencia de XANA en el vacío digital y aproveché que Odd, Aelita y Jeremy se quedarían en la fábrica para poder estar con ella a solas.

- ¿Qué es eso importante que querías decirme?

- ¿Te parece un poco de entrenamiento?

Sí, los entrenamientos con ella me relajan. Hacen que pueda soltar todo lo que llevo dentro, sabiendo que no le haré daño. Ella es fuerte y me responde con la misma intensidad.

Con uno de sus gráciles movimientos, queda encima de mi.

- ¿Vas a hablar?

Le sigo el juego y consigo ser yo quien quede acorralándola.

- Te lo diré cuando yo quiera.

Es entonces cuando miro sus ojos y los nervios vuelven a mi. Una parte de mi, quiere tenerla así de acorralada, bajar, besarla sin aviso y cuando ya no pueda respirar más, decirle que la amo; pero otra parte quiere hacer las cosas bien y hablar con ella con el corazón en la mano.

Pero entra Jim, con un discurso de que el ciberdeporte no es deporte real y que nosotros somos un ejemplo a seguir y no sé qué cosas más y se corta el momento. Era una oportunidad perfecta y acabo de perderla. Quedamos tumbados en las colchonetas.

Aunque no del todo perdida. Yumi y yo nos miramos y reímos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos.

Ella se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme. Se va al vestuario de chicas y yo me voy al de chicos. No tardo mucho, pero cuando salgo ella ya está esperándome.

Es ahora o nunca.

- Yumi, yo...

- ¿Qué tenías que decirme? Vamos, dímelo. - ella insiste y de verdad espero no equivocarme.

- Está bien, te lo diré. Es simple. - eso me recuerda a lo que Odd me dijo esta mañana. - Lo que siento por ti es...

La puerta del cuarto de contadores se abre y Jim parece enfadado por ver que seguimos en el gimnasio, pero sin hacer nada. Intenté excusarme y explicarle que por hoy no practicaríamos más, pero al verlo acercarse y tomarme de los brazos, supe que algo no iba bien.

Ella me defendió de Jim. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía ver. Todo era borroso y tenía miedo a caerme o encontrarme solo en algún momento. Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Yumi pasó mi brazo por sus hombros y fue mi guía por la academia. Dijo que me llevaría a la enfermería, pero después de una llamada de Jeremy, me llevó a la fábrica. Las palabras _XANA_ y _espectro_ resonaron en mi mente. ¿Sería posible que XANA hubiera sobrevivido?

El camino hacia el bosque fue difícil. No quería caerme y hacerle ese paseo más difícil a ella.

Cuando llegamos a la alcantarilla, ella me hizo entender que no me preocupara. Paramos a descansar, pero una llamada hizo que ella se fuera y me dejara solo. No veía nada y no quería que se fuera, pero era necesario. Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada.

Después de que viniera Odd y que el espectro de Jim lo atacase, pude sentir que todo había acabado. El espectro había desaparecido y la energía habitual de una vuelta al pasado, nos llevó con ella.

Jeremy nos dio la noticia de XANA, no solo no había muerto, sino que ahora iba a por nosotros para recuperar sus códigos fuente.

Ahora no podía centrarme en Yumi. Si algo me pasase, ella sufriría, o eso me dijo. Y si algo le pasara a ella yo no me lo perdonaría.

Lo siento. Por ella y por mi.

No quiero perderla y creo que esta es la mejor opción.

* * *

><p>Después de tu review, CodeYumyUlrich, me hiciste pensar. Hay mucho detrás de ese "solo amigos". Pensé mucho. Y salió esto. Espero que lo veas y si lo lees, que te guste. En cierta manera te lo dedico.<p>

- Heimao3


End file.
